The Cullen Twins
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Re-telling of Breaking dawn,Bella's life as a human was now over as she began her life anew as a powerful vampire with her beautiful loving husband and lovely two daughters,Renesmee and Jazzalie,But when the Volturi threaten to tear them apart,will they be able to find the help they need,or will their happy ending crumble before it is written?suck at summaries,pls read!x3


**_Okay just saw the new twilight movie and thought i should write a fanfiction about this only this time renesmee will have a sister,and jst a heads up this is not one of those stories where renesmee is the favorite and everyone either hates or totally ignores the other child,they are both loved equally sorry if that upsets some people but those stories made me knda sad so...Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

Chapter one:The news

_Bella was happy to say the very least,she felt like everything was falling into place after she had married the one and only Edward Cullen,the man of her dreams and left on a romantic honeymoon for just the two of them,but then something...strange happened..._

Bella's p.o.v

I woke up feeling fine,i mean sure i had been disappointed a bit since one of the main things i was hoping for on this trip was me and Edward getting more...intimate,but of course him being the overly protective type kept insisting he didn't want to hurt me and such resulting in him basically backing out...

I simply got of bed one morning and after seeing him nowhere to be found i decided to make myself chicken,however the strange thing was after taking the first bite i felt something _strange_ going on with my stomach causing me to inspect the piece of food i had chosen mere moments before dashing off to the nearest washroom and expelling the contents from my mouth and into the toilet,of course Edward had come back just as i finished as i felt him rubbing against my back in soothing motions

"Bella,are you alright?"I gave weak nod saying it was probably just the chicken that caused my to suddenly feel ill when another thing popped into my head making me slightly more...frantic as i looked at him"What date is it?"

That was when i realized...i was late...

"I'm late..."I said beginning to walk away as he asked me what i meant,suddenly i found myself in front of a mirror and noticed my stomach looked a little...bigger...

I suddenly felt a powerful kick inside my stomach followed by another that nearly knocked the wind right out of me and knocked my to the floor breathless and,truthfully a little afraid when i turned to Edward with questioning eyes and for the first i noticed what seemed to be fear and utter shock written in his golden,amber like eyes

"Is this possible?"I asked holding my stomach and looking at my new husband in bewilderment,that was how it started...i Bella Swan,had become pregnant with twins...

FF to when Bella goes into Labor

It's been a while since finding out i was actually pregnant with not one but two babies,who seemed to be showing each of their unique powers while still in the womb,one of them had the unique ability to show images i other peoples minds and the other...

Well,Carlisle said one of them had multiple gifts and they were all so...amazing,one of which was the same as the other child i guess,i instantly felt a connection with the two unborn children but Edward took some convincing,at first he thought i should get rid of both of them saying they were killing me,but after they showed us their gifts he began to see them as babies and not monsters which i was glad for

I now sat in one of the chairs in the living room with Alice and Rosalie keeping me company while i drank,believe it or not,blood since it would help me in delivering the kids and etc.

then i saw Edward enter the room with Jake and gestured for Rose and Alice to help me up"Edward,you need to convince Bella on new names"Rose joked smiling

"Names?"Edward said looking at me with amused eyes

"I decided to name the two Renesmee,a combination of our mothers and Jazzalie,a combination of my siblings"I said smiling at them

"I think they're beautiful"He replied as i reached out to take the cup of blood for me when i felt an indescribable amount of pain sear through my body hearing what sounded like the snapping of bones as i bent back as what was I'm pretty sure an impossible distance for any human to bend

"Edward,It's time!"Alice said as things seemed to move in a blur as i was rushed to the delivery room

Edward's p.o.v

I pulled one of the babies out of my dying wife's stomach handing it off to Rose and then pulling out the other and giving it to Alice,they both left without a word leaving me and Jake alone with Bella as i desperately tried to revive her

Alice's p.o.v

Me and Rose went into the other room cleaning the babies and looking at them in adoration,they were both beautiful,Rosalie held Renesmee while i held little Jazzalie,we smiled at one another"They're gorgeous"Rose whispered

Renesmee seemed to have brown hair similar to her mothers with the same dark brown eyes,while her sister seemed to have more of a mix of both her parents in her,her hair was dark brown with a mix of a lighter shade making it seem almost golden and in the rays of the sun it probably would be Alice thought,and her eyes...

"Rose,look"I said drawing the blondes attention and hearing her give a gasp when she saw those beautiful rainbow colored eyes staring back at her"Oh my..."Rose said,then as if magic her eyes snapped back to what i assumed to be their normal color which was a bright piercing shade of green speckled with golden amber

Jazzalie suddenly surprised us even more when she stood,actually stood on her own two feet and began walking towards her sister who began smiling seeing Jazzalie near her leaving me and Roselie absolutely dumbstruck when what sounded like a sob broke out from behind us

We knew Same and his pack were out to kill the newborns and immediately assumed the worst getting into a defensive position before even turning fully around to see"Jacob?"I breathed unsure if i was relieved or not since he should've been with Edward,then i noticed where his eyes were,Renesmee

He had imprinted on her

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
